


Nights

by pastelten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, author just wanted some soft johnjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelten/pseuds/pastelten
Summary: Johnny comes home to Jaehyun after a hard day at work





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this was spawned by my love for johnjae domestic fluff and pasta  
> its not that long and definitely could be a lot better but idk i just needed to get this out of my system, enjoy <3

Johnny sighed deeply, head hanging heavily, weighing him down as he dragged himself through the doorway of his apartment, letting himself be blanketed in the soft lull of a Frank Ocean song and the wonderfully familiar aroma of home cooked pasta. He’d had to work overtime to meet a deadline for work, and he was drowning in exhaustion, battling with his drooping eyelids. Setting down his briefcase, he made his way to the kitchen, leaning heavily against the granite, taking a moment to observe the back of the man flitting around the kitchen, muscles shifting underneath his sweater as he stirred the bubbling pot of noodles, humming and swaying to the music. After a moment, Johnny cleared his throat, smiling softly when the other man startled, quickly regaining his composure and turning.

 

“Welcome home, love,” He greeted, wide smile causing his dimples to appear, “How was your day?” Johnny groaned, slumping down onto a stool to lay his cheek against the cold countertop, pouting as Jaehyun turned back towards the stove, stirring the sauce a bit.

 

“It was  _ awful _ ,” Johnny cried dramatically, looking up to see Jaehyun's shoulders shaking slightly at his boyfriends theatrics, “I thought we were supposed to have till Friday but boss wanted it in early, what am I supposed to do, conjure a fully completed project?” 

 

“Well, you’re done with it now, and that’s all that matters, right? You’re home now, you can relax.”

 

Johnny huffed, humming in agreement and pushing up slightly to rest his cheek on one of his arms. Jaehyun inspected the pasta, scooping a piece onto the wooden spoon he was holding with a nod, turning to Johnny with a small, “Say ahh!”

 

Johnny opened his mouth, taking the pasta between his teeth and chewing for a moment, nodding when he deemed it ready. Jaehyun cheered, turning off the stove and moving to dump the pasta into the colander.

 

A while later, they were in the living room, Jaehyun sat on the couch with Johnny sat between his legs on the floor, an episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine playing lowly on the television. Johnny was almost through his second bowl of pasta, chewing at a snail's pace as he sleepily rested his head against Jaehyun's warm knee, eyelids leaden. Jaehyun had finished a few minutes prior, absentmindedly running his fingers through Johnny’s hair as he watched the episode intently.

 

He was snapped back to the real world when he heard a light thud, fork having fallen from his hand and bowl close to going with it. Quickly, he reached down, taking the bowl from the others hand and setting it down safely on the coffee table. Leaning down, he took the chance to observe Johnny’s face, eyes shut, eyelashes resting gently against his cheeks, mouth hanging open slightly, a dot of pasta sauce stuck to his cheek which Jaehyun quickly fixed with a swipe of his thumb. He took a moment to determine whether it was worth trying to drag Johnny to their bedroom and get him into clothes more appropriate for bed without waking him up, quickly scrapping the idea and sliding into a crouch on the floor next to the other, jostling his shoulder lightly. 

 

“Hey, Johnny, you gotta get up,” he tried, sighing when the others head just dropped a bit more, “Baby, you gotta wake up, just a minute and you can go back to sleep.” Finally, Johnny groaned, eyes cracking open, struggling with the weight of sleep. Jaehyun rose from his spot on the ground slowly, extending his arm out to Johnny to help him stand up sluggishly. Johnny stumbled, tripping into Jaehyuns arms before righting himself, taking the opportunity to snake his arms around the others waist, burying his face in the crook of Jaehyun's neck. Jaehyun's face broke into a smile, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck as they swayed from side to side.

 

The moment passed and Johnny drowily stumbled his way to their room, Jaehyun taking the opportunity to gather the dishes and move them to the sink to deal with in the morning, turning off the lights as he trailed his partner to the bedroom. He found Johnny sitting on the edge of their bed hunched over, head nodding as he fumbled uselessly with his tie. Jaehyun breathed out a laugh, moving to help the other undo his tie and buttons, tossing his shirt to the hamper as Johnny slipped off his slacks. When he turned back, Johnny was smirking up at him, head nodding as he struggled to stay awake.

 

“Like what you see?” He slurred, head dipping noticably. Jaehyun snickered, rolling his eyes as he slipped into a hoodie. 

 

“Go to sleep, Johnny.”

 

He didn’t have to be told twice, slipping under the covers in an instant, holding up  the comforter as he scooched back to make room for Jaehyun, who took a moment to slip off his socks before taking his place next to the other. Johnny let out a heavy breath, immediately moving to press his cold feet to Jaehyuns legs, wrapping an arm around his middle and tucking his head against the others chest. Jaehyun smiled, burying his face in Johnny’s hair.

 

“Sweet dreams, darling. I love you.” Jaehyun waited for a response, feeling the soft rumble of snores against his chest after a moment. Smile on his face, he let himself slip into a deep slumber, content with the knowledge he would wake next to the man he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> johnny showers in the morning hes not a Heathen  
> thanks for reading!! drop a comment, or come join me on twitter


End file.
